Heart In Two
by KWesker
Summary: [Takes place in the time of The Incredibles 2] Violet just couldn't handle the fact of her crush forgotting her. And Dash seems to be at the right place, at the wrong time...
1. Author's Note!

**_Author's Note_**

Hey. You are about to enter a fanfiction, about my favourite ship, called Vish. (I made this name up!) It contains incestous, if you're not interested, go ahead and click it over, because you will read a lot about this.

I have a series ( _Jealous and Different, Under The Walls, Missing The Old Times and My Past, Is Haunting Me..._ ) IT'S NOT RELATED TO THAT. It's something other, inspired by The Incredibles 2.

It's not even a continue to _In The Door Of Freedom_ (It's a rework of _Jealous and Different_.)

I just wanna write more and more about them, because they are my main ship. I try to be active as I can but I don't promise a thing. I will write when I have enough time and idea. Until then, try to enjoy. Please favourite and follow, if you like this pairing and want more about this, thank you!

I will do a jump thing. Beetwen the chapters. I have already written some ideas, just have to work them out. I swear I will bring a new chapter!

I will jump back to the time where The Incredibles first movie left a few time. Also I will have Wilbur Robinson from Meet The Robinsons to star a few time, because why not? I have interesting scene's with him to work out.

After those chapter's, I will go back to the time I left my story, The Incredibles 2 time. And this story will going to end with a terrible cliffhanger! Haha. I'm evil (endeavor. I NEEDED THIS PUN)

 _-KWesker out!_


	2. Prequel 1

**_Heart In Two_**

 _"That if I love you, then you'd stop_

 _The one who stays has more"_ \- Francesca Michielin - Un cuorein due

 **A/N: I just saw The Incredibles 2, and I had to write a Violet/Dash incest thing. I know you had enough of this, but I gotta! So... I guess, enjoy?**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the song, either Violet, or Dash! Takes places in The Incredibles 2!_

 _"He dosen't remember me..."_

Violet sat on her bed. This day, was the worst in her life. All that she could think is, being normal, again. She thought beinf different is great, but it wasn't. This time, just wasn't. She could even hear how heart is shattering to pieces. It was the worst feeling, she could ever imagine. And she didn't know the other side of the story...

Dash actually cared about her. It was a strange feeling in him. Didn't actually know what to feel. But he felt that she's going through a hell kind of pain. What did he actually felt about the whole situation? He actually found himself, a little happy. What suprised him. He never thought, it would make him happy. But the fact, he actually cared for Violet, was little suprising to him.

Everything was pretty silent, and slow. Until Violet got deep in her thoughts. It actually made her cry, again. She tried to hold her tears down, but it didn't really worked. And that was a thing, what Dash heard. He was asking himself. Should he go, or shouldn't? But he couldn't stop himself. Like something inside, just tried to move him.

Dash actually stopped, before he could enter to his sister's room. Just, think... he told himself. He could still hear her crying. No. He just can't let it be. He can't let her cry because of something, she hasn't done. And yes, he cares... but how? Was something changed during on the island? Definitly. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat, before entering to her room. And the way he found her... _Shattered_ his heart.

She cryied. And she couldn't deny it either. Her tears were full. Her eyes have started to turn red. Tryied to breath, and act strong, but she falled back. And no, she didn't realize Dash, standing in her door.

"Violet..." Dash finally spoken up.

Violet sat up, and gasped. She dosen't want it to happen. Tryies to cover her face with a pillow. But her tears started to continue. The pain she felt in her heart, was terrifying.

"Go ahead..." Violet sighed. "Make fun of me."

Dash just stared at her. With suprise. How he found her. And the way he felt, he has to change it. And why did she said this? He didn't understand. Dosen't even think of making fun of her. Everyone has weak points... Do they have? And what about him...? _He just found his weak point...!_

"Never thought of it. I feel you..." Dash said.

His mind tried not to cross any bad thoughts. Whenever he looked at her, it broke his heart. That her heart is broken. Was it a feeling? A new one? A real different one? Could it be true, to him? To have something more than the usual?

"Oh, now you actually try to convice me that you care about me?" Violet asked.

Her tears started to dry on her face. Like the pain would fade away. In her soul and tearing something new. She looked at him. And felt... different? Again? She was sure in the definition of different feeling. But, she couldn't tell it to be sure, and clear.

"Do what you want then, go ahead, and turn the tables, and forget the one who actually tries to take care of you!" Dash bursted out.

He was angry. And now, sure in what he feels towards Violet. And that is a thing, he wants to show her. But can't. Because it would disgust her. But it still left him speechless. Her face turned to show sadness again.

Violet layed on her back. Facing her thoughts. How her life is going to change now. That her feelings are changing and getting worster. Dash just watched her. Wishing he could do something to make her feel better.

He layed next to her. And the silence, turned to face them. Was this real? And true? What Violet felt, was the thing what Dash could feel now, in his heart. The depression about... _love_.

"You don't know what it feels to have a crush on someone, and forgetting about you." Violet sighed.

She turned to face Dash. And her heart... skipped a beat. And it made her disgust from herself even more. Was it a possible way? To feel? To be alive, even?

"Yeah, I know what that feels like." Dash said.

Violet eyes have been widen up. And what Dash did, was unexpected. After she finished her sentence, he looked in her eyes. He could feel how his heart is skipping a beat. It was something, they both felt, but didn't know about it.

He thought, it would definitly scare her away, but it's his last chance to move. Or he can forget it forever. So he did a fast move, and got closer to her. She closed her eyes for a second, and he moved. He pressed his lips against hers.

Violet was shooked. She didn't know what to do. The best way was to push him away, but that was the last thing, she would obviously do to him. She dosen't want to hurt him. She slowly moved her head, and tried to response to the kiss.

They didn't imagine their first kiss like this, but the situation made it real, perfecr and even clear. This was, the way they felt. How their heart, was like one, but got two in themself.

Dash was clear in his feelings towards Violet. But Violet still needs to have a clear mind, to talk about this, in the future. Or forget it? No. She wants to have it. More. The fire has started in them. Wanting something, to burn. But it definitly have to be a bigger secret, than their identity...

 ** _A/N: I have inspired by the scene, where Tony forgets Violet, by earsing his memories about her. So, I thought why not, have scene like this. Since the end of the sequel... Non spoiler. It got my Violet/Dash shipper heart filled by full! I wanna do more and more with these two after all, and I'm working on the 4th part of Jealous and Different, also the re-work of Under The Walls, AND ANOTHER SERIES FOR THEM. Get ready, you can only get Violet/Dash from me!!!_**


	3. Prequel 2

**_Changes_**

 _"My heart can't take this damage_

 _And the way I feel, can't stand it" - Changes - XXTENTACION_

 ** _A/N: I was listening to this song, and also working on a progess of the aftermath of this whole thing, and I wrote this._**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Either Violet, or Dash. Takes place in The Incredibles 2, and after Heart In Two._

 _"He_ _kissed me..."_

It was dark. In the middle of the night. And all Violet couls think to that, how passionate was that kiss. It also disgusted her, in some place. But it didn't seem to bother her. A smile widened up on her face.

But she couldn't sleep. It could be after midnight. This time, she wished for other thing. Not the usual. And it suprised her. How her heart dares to beat for someone... _forbidden_.

Violet sat up in her bed. Covered her face. Felt how red it is. She let a soft sigh out. What to do. What to think. What to feel? Worst in it all, what would she feel, when somebody would found out about this. It's much worster than a secrer identity reveal. It's her damn true feelings. How her life is changing. From second to second, and she can't stand in one position.

She jumped off from her bed, and walked out of her room. She could feel the air hitting into her face. It wasn't that cold enough, to heat her emotions. Started to take these steps fast, but it slowed down, after all, she reached his room.

Was she sure, to enter his room? What if he's sleeping? Will she able to handle how things would go on, without a talk? _Just a breath..._

"Vi, I know you're there..." It was Dash.

Dash couldn't sleep at all. The same feeling bothered him. Just, didn't thought it will hurt him. He didn't even dare to think of emotions. But now, that he is sure in those existance, he knew, that all of them wete destroyed.

It started in him, since 3 month ago. Way back on the Island. Just wasn't sure in a thing. But only started to felt that deep change in these, when Violet was way too happy, to finally being able to go out with Tony. He couldn't handle the fact. He was angry. But couldn't show it out. It would ruin everything. More than anything in the world. And he only wants his sister to be happy.

"I can't sleep..." Violet said.

She finally entered to his room. But stopped at the door. Her legs were frozened. Didn't even dare to take any step closer. No matter how hard she just wanted to feel him, close. It actually burned in her heart.

"I realized." Dash said, while he let out a little laugh.

Violet just frozed. And smiled. Very deep. She found a reason to smile. Just because. Never ever thought of this, making her that happy. And her heart, happy too. Notice the difference, beetwen heart smile, and just because smile. And she was clear in this. Damn clear.

"I may sound childish, but..." Violet started. But her thoughts, kept it all shuten from the real world.

"Why do I have a feeling you won't come any closer?" Dash asked.

But he was wrong.

The moment he finished his sentence, she started to feel a few tear running down from her cheeks. She made her way towards him. And finally could just burst in the pain. How hard the changing is. And couldn't handle the fact. He tried to hold her, as close, he was possible, but she seemed to fall apart, more and more.

"I'm here..." Violet said.

"I feel you, now. And don't worry, Vi. I won't let you go. Never." Dash said.

Violet heart, skipped a beat. Now she got used to the feeling. Her tears were still a thing. But she didn't want to stop. Finally got closer and closer... _To another kiss._

She looked at him. And she could only repeat the sentence in herself, what she muttered, when Tony looked at her. _He looked at me... He looks at me!_

Violet slowly, leaned her arms around his shoulders. While looking way clear into his blue eyes. Dash held her even close. With a soft touch, he moved his hands to her waist.

"I've been thinking all day, and..." Violet said.

"I feel the answer is the same as here." Dash said.

Violet leaned up for a kiss. This time, it was real slow, but romantic, passionate, and beautiful. No matter how hard peoples will try to convice her, that this is illegal as superheros are, then she will be double illegal, meaning Dash too.

Dash didn't want to think of the possible danger of this. The only thing, he wanna think about, is how he has to make Violet happier by each day passing by. Because this has turned out to be his new goal, to reach day by day. The only thing he wanted to feel this moment, was her. Just way to perfect, to prove, nothing can be wrong... _Nothing_!

The stars seemed to shine much brighter by this night. It couod possibly think of the way true love, they're living it out. The place, where they can be happy. No need to think of that, when anybody will find it out, because they're good in keeping secrets. It won't be that hard.

Violet, was definifly happy about it. How she could finally fall asleep, in the arms, of her lover. They were both clear in that, these feelings needs to get work out by every point, to have the perfectly perfect charm, what everyone seems to have. But this night, seems to be enough for them, _now_...

 ** _A/N: I have been in and off beetwen working and writing. As always. I had these two song and wrote a two-shot. Idk if there will be a 3rd shot, but I wanna start a series inspired by the first one shot, so it will happen. Until my next showtime..._**


	4. Chapter 1 - Something New?

**_Heart In Two - Series_**

 ** _Chapter 1 - Something... New?_**

 _"So take a look into my eyes one last time_

 _So we never forget_

 _The way we were before_

 _When we came alive at the moment we met_

 _This is still worth fighting" -_ Still Worth Fighting - My Darkest Days

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Either The Incredibles 1-2.**

 _A/N: Guess who's back? The first chapter! Ann and Cara are always returning._

Violet, couldn't concentrate. Her mind completly driven away. All she could do is smile. And stare into the nothing. Her friends, Cara and Ann didn't know what to do.

 _"Do you think this would be a thing we could work out?"_

She could hear Dash's voice, whenever she thought of this sentence. She didn't actually found a good response. It was the last sentence, of their talk, in this morning. But she could never forget the feeling, how it felt to wake up, in his arms.

To be honest, she didn't know the answer. How it would feel, to her soul, that she would date with him. It shaked her heart. Her body, her soul, her brain, her mind, her whole life. Was she sane anymore? Or something came to her mind like a drug? But definitly, something has started that day. Yesterday, her whole life has changed. And she can't say it otherwise.

"So, what's on your mind, Vi?" Ann asked.

Violet gasped, almost fallen down from the chair, she supposed to sit on. Is she willing to tell the truth to her friends? Or hide it away? Will they accept her? She asked herself, what is worster. If they know that, she's a superhero, or she has feelings for her brother? Definitly, the last one!

"Nothing." Violet lied. She's bad in lying.

Ann sighed. This will be a hard thing, to do. As she thought. Ann crossed her arms, and still stood in front of her. Ann isn't really willing to go away, until she knows what's going on in her mind.

"You don't seem to have nothing on your mind." Ann said.

Violet was, angry. Maybe little. Just a tiny bit. She wasn't able to force these words out. She wanted to turn invisible, and hide away forever. But she can't do it. Her identity would be in danger.

"It's nothing, Ann. Really." Violet lied, again.

Ann sighed, again. Then she gave it up, and walked away. Violet, silently thanked it, and finally turned back to her thoughts.

 _"I want this to be a thing... But how would I be able to play this out, in front of everyone?"_

Dash didn't know the answer. This was the question, what have been stucked into his mind. Violet left it way open to him, about the things turning into another directions.

All he wanted to do, is run away. But with her. Maybe all of these were way fast thoughts, but he felt that, he has waited enough for this. Even thought, it's not an ordinary thing to feel. Extreme, strong, but unoriginal.

He was waiting for her answer, about how they could work out these things. He wasn't even clear about Violet's feeling. People can come and go by kissing strangers, but this couldn't be one of those flings. He didn't know the fact, that he is the first real one in her life.

And he didn't dare to wait anymore. He thought, he had waited enough for it to have the right answer. If it won't be a real thing to have, it will definitly be worster to be in a room.

Violet didn't go home after school. She went with Cara. Just to the lake side. And she wanted to talk about her feelings. It didn't work out that well. As she watched the river, she wanted to have this memory with Dash. It made her sad, a little. And Cara noticed it.

"I know you won't tell it to me. But please tell me, it's someone different." Cara begged.

"It's someone different." Violet smiled.

Cara seemed to have a correct answer. But she's not satisfied. She smiled back at Violet.

"Okay, talk about him." Cara said.

"He's amazing. I have knew him since I know my head. But we never had a good relationship. But today, everything seems to change." Violet explained.

Cara, suprsied. She made her suprise. And she put the picture together. Gasped, and covered her mouth. Violet didn't understand her, but it was alright. Her secret is really safe.

"I never thought you will be able to have a crush on Dash..." Cara sighed.

"It happened, and well..." Violet frozed for a second. "What? How do you...!"

"You better turn your head, darling."

Violet looked up. And she saw him. And it made her happy. Already. With the single image. Cara stood up, and left them. They need to figure this out on their own.

"How did you know that I'm here?" Violet asked.

"Cara knew it. From my side." Dash answered

"So this is why Cara knows it. Damn." Violet sighed.

Now she was suprised. Her brother dared to talk about his love life to her best friend. And Cara didn't turn an asshole about it. She even played a supportive one.

"Have you ever got time think about this... at all?" Dash asked.

Dash was scared. He didn't want to lose her. How can a person mean the life, to another person this fast? He didn't understand it all. But all he wants to hear from Violet, is the answer he wants to have.

Violet stopped for a moment. Thought of what she wants, and what she needs. First of all, she needs time to herself. But not like this. But after all, she started to realize, how much she wants him to be a big part of her life was this moment. How she actually wished to be at the lake with him, instead of her best friend.

"Yes." Violet said.

And now, Dash was even more scared. He tried not to hope, in the worst answers. But he could imagine that, she wants to say it. If she's not ready, or not strong enough.

"What do you think?" Dash asked.

The answer, was in Violet. And all she wanted to do, is speak it out loud. Instead. All she did was, stepped closer to him. A smile appeared on her face. And now she could lose her sanity, as she saw him smiling at her. She felt that, he knows the answer. So she leaned for a kiss. It was dangerous, however, she wanted to feel it. This kiss. What started everything in them. The flames, the power, the love. Everything.

"You know the answer." Violet said, after their kiss.

And yes... Dash finally knew the answer. And he was happy, for knowing the answer. He leaned back for another kiss. This was something, what they will never tell to other one's...

 ** _A/N: In real life, I have started this story earlier and doing it as a novel. I want this story to be amazing. This has no any relation to Jealous and Different/In The Door Of Freedom._**


	5. Chapter 2 - Flashbacks

**_Heart In Two - Series_**

 ** _Chapter 2 - Flashbacks_**

 _"I can be your hero, all villains get back_

 _I'll wrap up all the bad guys_

 _and put them in the next truck_

 _Every single one of them look like a beast" -_ Hero - Monsta X

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles 1-2._**

 _A/N: Long awaited chapter, here you go! I chose you! Haha, get it? I know it looks like a oneshot, and actually could be, but not. I just needed to write something after all._

The week, went off and on. The only moments what Violet could count, is when she was able to be with Dash. It made her mind blink a few times, how she wanted these moments, to last forever. Sometimes, she just thinks back to thing, how different were.

 _"I said shut up, you little insect!"_

She obviously laughed, as she heard her three month apart self. Now she couldn't been able to say any word to him like this. Her heart beats faster, everytime he crosses her mind, and the smile on her lips, are really comming from her heart.

 _"So the bad guys are trying to wreck mom and dad's marrige?"_

Dash knew it all along, by that moment, everything was about to change. And he didn't really wish it to be his sister. But whenever he looked at her, just wished it wouldn't be that hard to relate to her. The way he thought, how perfect she looks, was way beyond of going insane.

The Normanisan Island helped him to clear his thoughts. Maybe it's all a nothing for now, because they're an official thing. As they could say it out to the audiance. He was also sure in the things, if he wouldn't be there at that time, then he wouldn't realize the mess in himself, what Vi left in him.

 _"That's it!"_

The most painful truth, back from three month. Dash didn't want to hurt Violet. Not even by one single touch. It felt like a dangerous toxic to him. Burning him alive. He can still have the picture of Violet junping at him, and trying to hurt him. Even thought, he really made fun of her, that was the real last time. He learned it there.

Violet was scared of the reaction, of other peoples. Ann was the first person, she wants to hand the secret out. Cara knew it all along. The only thing she wanna leave, is Cara's cousin. He would only make a mess. And by Cara, she knows that, Dash hates him. And it made Vi laugh a little bit. Also happy, to know, he was jealous back in time. Because they were both jealous, and they are both different. (A/N: NOTICED?!)

 _"Don't. Touch. My. Sister!"_

The first actual sentence, what left Dash's mouth, with actual meaning. Not just saying it, because of the reason they're siblings, and gotta save eachother from death, but... Deep meaning. The way he felt the fire burning in him, because they've tried to hurt Violet. That was the actual first sign of knowing that, there's more to come.

 _"How do you do it?"_ _"I don't know..."_

Violet's first actual force field. And it got caused, by protecting Dash. Was the force field a possible sign for her, to actually look from a different angle? She didn't realize it until now. The way she's thinking back and driving her mind back to all of these things. She smiles, and rolls over to another place in her bed. She still wishes to have Dash over, to sleep with him. But nothing could be like that all the time. It would get boring.

But Dash didn't sleep at all. He was wide awake. And he was sad, because of knowing that, she's sleeping. And he still can get something from way past, because only seeing her sleeping. So calm, so peaceful.

 _"Ew...!"_

He laughs softly, as it crossss his mind. The first time he ever "slept" with her. How he thought it's a bad thing, and it shouldn't happen. But he stopped a minute, before he could wake her up, and start all the crazy running session by his power. Thanks to her.

 _"Don't forget what mom said..."_ _"What?"_ _"Dash, run!"_

And he listened to her. Another first actual time. Everything went on the Island. Proving, the life has something other for them. Even thought it's bad and complicated, it's their thing.

He ran. Far away. He almost thought, back there, that he won't be able to see her again. Tried tk make every move close to the point, where he saw Vi at the last time, then he remembered to that, Vi turned invisible. So she could move anywhere.

 _"Violet...?"_

When he almost died, by the omnidroid. But Violet saved him. Her force field came again, protecting them. But the omnidroid seemed to be stronger. And almost crashed Violet. How terrfied Dash was, back in time. All he wanted, to hear Violet's voice again.

Yes, he heard her voice. It made his heart beat again. That was one hell of a crazy moment. But their wild adventure. No one can take it away from them.

"Don't worry, Vi. These will never happen... We never go back, go fight. I promise." Dash said, softly, hoping in that, Violet could hear it.

He just smiled at her, before he left. To have his thoughts driven away. Violet maybe was in her dreams, but after all, they had the same dream. A future. Together. Peacful and calm. Where no one can insult them with their dirty little secret. It will be forgotten. And no one will know it.

 ** _A/N: The sentence's, from the first movie were completly written by my knowledge. I have watched the movie so many time, I can actually say literally EVERYTHING from the movie. I wanted to_** ** _post something after all, I saw The Incredibles 2! I went to see it with my crush. I felt like Vi did. Well, Im working on another series, because I have slipped into the gates of Helvyn._**


	6. Chapter 3 - Truth Or Dare

**_Heart In Two - Series_**

 ** _Chapter 3 - Truth Or Dare_**

 _"Last kiss on the tip of your lips_

 _Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating_

 _Time's up, are you ready or not?_

 _So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now_

 _Tock tock, it's your heart beat beating_

 _Now, now, it's just a game" -_ Truth Or Dare - Emily Osment

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Either The Incredibles 1-2._**

 _A/N: I saw the horror movie called Truth Or Dare with my friends the other night. During the movie I got inspired. And don't mind the song, I needed one about truth or dare._

Violet wasn't ready for this. It supposed to be a peacful afternoon. But it turned to be about truths... and dares.

Ann sat infront of Violet. Next to her, Cara took the place. Ann was pretty bored. And thought, she dosen't know a thing. Cara knew it. And it was an official thing, almost like for the second week. It was the first real thing in Violet's life, what seems to last, for a long time.

Ann sighed, and as she looked up, her eyes crossed Dash. A grin appeared on her lips, what made Violet confuse. She turned around, and saw Dash. She smiled at him. Actually, making both of their heart warm. It didn't come together in Ann's heart at the first time, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Truth or dare, guys?" Ann asked.

Violet actually got scared. She's in her sophomore year, and actually, never played this game before. It's all crazy. She could kill some people on her own, fight crime, be a superhero, and have an actual romance thing with her brother, but can't play truth or dare.

"Are you sure, Ann?" Cara asked the red hair girl next to her.

"The last thing I wasn't sure was that, I will be able to step after that, my father died because of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Also, their family." Ann answered, while having a creepy smile on her face.

Violet and Dash both gasped. That was one hell of an unexpected thing. They never thought, will be able to hear. Since Ann was Violet's other best friend, it really creeped her out. And she just imagined, this is what she will feel if the truths are out.

"Damn, the last time we played truth or dare with Wilbur... It got out of control." Cara sighed.

Wilbur was a troublemaker. Starring in Violet's past. And she always got nerveous, when the topic changed to him. She has one hell of a crazy past, in the main starring character.

"I just told my truth then." Ann laughed, while facing Violet. "Truth or dare, Vi?"

"Easy play, Ann. Dare." Violet sighed while crossing her arms.

"Dare to tell your crush that you like him." Ann answered.

Violet smirked. That was way beyond easy. Ann was confused now. Cara, just kept being nerveous. All was the unexpected, when Violet stood up, and made her way to Dash. Ann covered her mouth, within that moment.

"But Ann, what if he knows?" Violet asked, while turning to face her.

"Kiss. Come on. I wanna see it happen." Ann answered. She felt how her stomach started to turn around in circles. It was a pretty disgusting thing, she thought.

Easy. Way easier. Violet thought. She just looked at Dash with a smile, then leaned for that kiss. She felt like she haven't kissed him, like thousand years ago, when it actually happened to be like hours ago. Before Violet's friend came to cheer her afternoon up, at the lonely weekend.

"Liked what you saw?" Violet asked, while she laughed.

Ann, just felt disgusted. Way beyond.

The night, went again with thinking. Violet just couldn't handle the fact of Ann's secret. It just all blew in her head, like crazy. And about truth and dare, she had a good dare for Dash, but that also would kill anything in their family. The whole family would die, because of Violet and Dash's secret.

But she didn't care. She has never felt this confident. She always had been anxious about everything. And she just wants to feel things comming together. Better.

"Why don't we play our truth or dare game?" Violet asked, entering to Dash's room.

"What do you have in your mind?" Dash asked back.

"You will see..." Violet said, while she smiled.

All she wanted to do, is tell this to the world. That anything could happen. And actually, a lot of unexpected thing happened to them. But after all, how their life is turning to be the word, unexpected is just pretty crazy.

"Okay, then I dare you to tell me the very first moment when you realized things could be different." Dash said.

Violet had to think. And it started with a sigh. She just, wasn't really clear in the answer. She had many other visions in her head, what could lead to this answer, but didn't. She wasn't sure, in the island. She wasn't sure the days before the island. Then it crossed her head. She had shame on herself. Because she hated to accept the fact, Dash has these feelings before her.

"It was at the moment when you actually kissed me from the first time." Violet answered.

"Jeez, Vi. I thought you come up with a cheesy line, like all the girls do." Dash laughed.

"Don't you dare to make fun of me because I didn't like you from the start!" Violet gasped, then she bursted out in laugh.

Whenever he laughed, she had too. It was like a way down deep connection. And it always made her smile. Whenever she happened to be with him, made her smile. Is this an actual pain? To be madly in love with someone, who actually cares about you?

"I dare you to kiss me in front of mom and dad, after mom came from her fancy and illegal superhero work." Violet bursted out. She just wanted to let it out.

Dash eyes, just widened up. Was he sure in that, he heard it real clear, what she asked him for. Was an actual pain. The most they want to hide it away from their parents, the more they would willing to show it to them.

"No, Vi. You know we can't do that." Dash started. "What if we get over all of these... like within the month?"

Violet actually stopped thinking for a moment. And heard herself back. Dash was actually right in that moment. But she dosen't want to think of a life without him. Whatever will turn out, they will always find their way back to eachother. _They have eachother's heart stolen..._

This was the most deepest truth, Violet could ever thought. All the time, she felt, her heart is way big to fit her body. It seemed to have a pair, to hold in together with someone. Just never thought, Dash would be the one, to hold her heart.

"I don't care what time, what moment, what excuse. Just... kiss me. Okay?" Violet asked.

Dash would say an obvious yes. Why wouldn't he say any other answer to her? He loves her with his whole heart. Even more than he is possible to do it. But it just seems to happen so hard. He was afraid of what their parents would say, obviously. Nothing good, thats 100% sure.

"I don't know, Vi... Are you even sure to tell it to them?" Dash asked back.

"This was a thing I haven't been thinking at all." Violet laughed.

"There's one thing to do, only one thing is left." Dash said.

"What?" Violet asked.

"This." Dash answered.

And he kissed her. Showing the answer, the her previous question. And they're not so sure what will happen in the future, but they definitly try, to be together more and more to make it last, forever.

 ** _A/N: I actually wrote this chapter like for 2 hour. The end was hard to imagine. Oh, and liked these plot twist's? Wilbur, and Ann's secret? Both will hit back! Time to break some rules..._**

 ** _Also, done with my job! I just had to update it to you, guys! Thank you for the 4K read within a month! I could never reach it without you! MORE TO COME!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 4 - I Would Help You In Other

**_Heart In Two - Series_**

 ** _Chapter 4 - I Would Help You In Other Stuff_**

 _"Spent 24 hours_

 _I need more hours with you_

 _You spent the weekend_

 _Getting even, ooh ooh"_ \- Girls Like You - Maroon 5, feat Cardi B

 ** _Disclaimer: I dont own Incredibles 1-2, either the song. Also, using some twist, and using a little spoiler._**

 _A/N: I watched Incredibles 2 for the second time today. I was thinking of doing this earlier but I had time to do it now!_

Violet friend, Ann wasn't hiding away her feelings about being... scared. She was afraid of Violet falling apart, once this ends. She wasn't really a fan of accepting this, but she definitly has to.

Cara was the most supportive around them. But she tried to calm her hype down. She knew this was gonna happen, even before them. All she had to do was wait.

But this isn't the moment to take care about this. Violet was sure happy about her friends supporting her, but the only thing what seemed to bother her now was, time...

It could be late around the PM's, and she couldn't sleep. She was tired, sure, but it was different. Different without feeling him next to her. She threw the blanket off from her, and walked out of her room.

She got so used to the feeling of sleeping next to him. And it all made her feel worster, that this time was an almost happend to be, without him.

Took the stairs, and walked down. She saw him. But this was something she didn't expect to see. He was asleep on the desk. And covered with notebooks. Violet didn't hesitate. She would obviously let him sleep, but this bothered her.

 _Gosh, you are so cute when you sleep, and I just realize it like weeks later..._ Violet tought. A smile appeared on her lips. Nowdays, the only reason for Violet to smile was happened to be Dash.

"Why don't you sleep, Violet?" Dash asked, suddenly.

Violet seemed to lose herself in staring at him. She just couldn't help but smile at him. He was way sleepy. She slightly thanked that shes the one to see it by eachday.

"I couldn't sleep..." Violet sighed. "Good to know you can actually sleep without me. It's weird without you..."

Dash smiled at her. It wasn't easy at all for him. He sure missed holding her night by night. Because it's obviously his jib to do around her. And he is sure in that, he can make her happy with this. Make them both happy.

"The last thing I would focus on this." Dash pointed at his homework. "I have other thing to focus on."

She blushed, deeply. She tried to hide it away with her smile, but she just couldn't. Secretly, Violet hated all the time Dash was able to make her blush. It always makes her weak.

"You know that I'm here to distract you, and steal all of your possible attention to give?" Violet laughed.

"I wouldn't even mind it, you know... My attention belongs to you." Dash said.

He well known her. And could play her out easily. And it always ended up with blushing. They could play it all day, Violet has instant lose against Dash. It's not thaf she can't be that strong to beat him for one time, but she seems to fall for him so easy...

This time, Violet had enough. An evil smirk appeared on her lips. She placed her hands on the table. Not in an angry way, but she had other plans in her mind. Her smirk was still on. She leaned over the table, to steal a kiss from him. This time, she was in charge.

"I won." Violet smiled, after their kiss. "I'm not good in maths but... I would help you in other stuff."

"First of all, slow down, sweetheart. You want to play this, come on... We can play it like this!"

Dash pulled Violet back for another kiss. This was different. More passion. More love. More connection. Like they worked together perfectly, all in chemistry. She pushed everything away from the table, and sat on it. To be more closer to him.

"I like this kind of game... you know?" Violet asked, while she took one long breath after their making out session.

"I was betting my life on this... But wait, you are my life." Dash answered.

Violet's face was all red. She was angry a little at him, making her all red. Getting revenge on him, when she pulled him back for another kiss, but she definitly made this one turn to be slower.

"I love you, you know it, but this ain't gonna do itself." Violet pointed on his homework.

Violet laughed. She had this all planned, for one time, to win. But she will enjoy losing against him also, because it will be against him. No one, but him.

"You know that I hate it when you act like this." Dash sighed.

"I would bet my life on it, but wait! You are my life, dear." Violet smiled.

"I love you. You know it too. And stop using these lines. It's not sounding good from you." Dash smirked at her.

Violet had a thought of jumping over the table and have a fast attack after all, but she shoke it all away. 3 month ago, she could use it. But now, she just kept all the night awake staring at her sleepy love. And she will definitly fall asleep in school the way they have tried to solve these days math homework. But they all gotta admit, they could get use to work together, really good.

 ** _A/N: I wrote this chapter for 3 hour because I was sleepy. Really. I was. Since in the cinema I misheard a line what made my shipper heart go fast, I was about to do a scene like this. Originally supposed to have nothing ship in it. BUT IM UNABLE TO DO IT!_**


	8. Chapter 5 - Fights Are Not Illegal

**_Heart In Two – Series_**

 ** _Chapter 5 – Fights Are Not Illegal_**

 _Since you've been gone_

 _Been dancing on my own_

 _There's boys up in my zone_

 _But they can't turn me on_

 _'Cause baby you're the only one I'm coming for_

 _I can't take no more, no more, no more" –_ Clean Bandit feat. Demi Lovato – Solo

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles 1-2, either the song!_**

 _A/N: Since I'm seeing The Incredibles 2 like all the time I got free time, I thought I have to write this. Under The Walls has a scene like this!_

Back in time, when Wilbur played an actual role in Violet's life, thing has started to take tables turn around. It was only weeks since her family got back in the same old routine's. The Normanisan Island, left something in her memories, what can't make her sleep without waking up in the middle of the night, missing _something_. Whenever she crosses her mind to that thing, what could miss, the obvious answer is missing from her. She just can't admit it to herself. It's in front of her.

Whenever she came to face Dash, she just seemed to turn her head away. Like she would have shame on herself, the way things turned to cross her mind, just made it worster to her. She dosen't want to remember to anything. How weak actually she was. And her powers worked for the first time, when it came to protect him. She was all confused in her feelings, and powers.

It secretly hurted Dash on the inside. He never actually saw Violet being truly happy about things turning out. She was a little back to her old self, about being _invisible_. He wasn't sure in these feelings, but he seemed to die on the inside, everytime Violet dared to look away, not making eyecontact with him.

Two weeks after, back to Western Junior High, Violet was back in the _normal_ life. Whenever her thoughts tried to cross about her powers, she refused to have it in her mind. She hates the way she has powers, and turned to be normally used, because of protecting Dash. So it means, her power can be activate when it has someone, who she really cares about. But why didn't it worked on the plane? Because things were different there.

She actually got to meet Wilbur. By the word, she actually know him, because he is her best friend's cousin. But in real life, they never thought they would get along. It was all obvious from Wilbur site, that he has feelings for her, but Violet was really unsure about the things turning out. She just, tryied to avoid things containing strong feelings. She already had a whole night cryied over, because she didn't handle the fact about her power turning out.

But this day, was differenter.

Dash didn't like Wilbur at all. It was a well known fact. Cara was waiting for Violet, but they all didn't know that, Violet was out with Wilbur, all over again. So Cara didn't hesitate, she entered and faced Dash. It was all over written over his face, that something bad is happenning on the inside.

He tryied to talk about these things, without knowing a thing. But she was smart, really smart. She figured it out even before he would be clear with the feelings, and the deep truth all over himself. Cara didn't made any fun of it, she held it in herself. She wants to hear Violet's version of this story, she can put the piece's together, then everything would change the whole world's to these two. Cara hasn't admitted to herself, she was silently a hoper for Violet realizing her feelings, and these two becoming a thing, what will be strange, but a strong thing.

Their silent broke, because of laugh. All they heard was laughing. They both looked out of the window, and saw them. The hate grew stronger inside Dash. But maybe, it was a part of being _jealous_. Cara tried to stay calm, but she just couldn't.

„What did I missed out?" Violet asked, while entering to the house.

„Nothing." Cara answered.

„Uhm, I actually feel pretty strange about this…" Violet said.

Things has offically turned to be different. Violet felt _different_. And a bit of, jealous… They were upstairs. Fighting. But with words. Down, the thing were different, actually. They seemed to have it all settle down, but then, they heard something broke. The sound terryfied both of them. Rushed down, and what they saw, was unexpected.

Violet didn't actually know what she feel at the moment. Just, scared. But for what, it will be an unanswered thing, but actually, she found herself making a force field. Not caring with the fact, she will reveal her superpower to her friends. And the force field happened to stop the fight beetwen Wilbur and Dash. And Violet was suprised again, the force field turned to save Dash. Her feelings definitly control her powers, but now, she seems to lose control over her feelings.

„That… was weird…" Cara sighed.

„No, that wasn't weird." Wilbur said, while pointint to Violet. „But something is weirder than that." Now he pointed to Dash.

Violet, just looked at Dash. This was the only time she finally was able to look at him, without having bad feelings. She felt scared, of what would happen. _To him_. But what she did, was walk away. She was terryfied of having any other feelings towards him. She hates herself already, about using her power again, just to protect him. She can't accept that, she actually cares for him.

Violet's reaction to all the things, left everyone speechless. Cara just quickly made her way out, without saying any goodbye, with Wilbur on her side, leaving the thing to Dash, to make it clear. They were both sure, this has started something new to them. Dash just, didn't actually believed the fact, that she saved him. And the fact it only made something stronger inside, he started to nderstand Cara's words. At least, trying.

At late night, they both didn't sleep. Violet's mind were shaking her whole look at the world. Why would she do it because of _love_? She just can't have feelings like this, right? Another night, with crying. She thought, as she felt a single tears running down on her cheek. She slowly sat up on her bed, and held her head. They need to talk.

Her legs met the floor, and jumped out of her bed. She was so unsure about things turning out, but they have to talk about this. This isn't _normal_. With a long breath taking, before walking out of her room, she turned to the window. How the stars were shining. The cold air, freezing her a bit. It's all insane. Nothing will be the same.

„I think we definitly need to talk about this."

Violet turned around, and she faced Dash. Well, things are turning differenter, aren't? Now, she just can't turn back from it.

„Look, I don't understand a thing, okay? I feel strange with knowing the fact my power works when I don't control my feelings, and you are there!" she bursted out.

„I don't like Wilbur at all, we can agree in this. You know, I don't like it when you're with him." he said it. Finally.

They both looked suprised at each other. They weren't really ready for the thing they've heard before. They were shooked.

In normal situation, Violet would laugh herself off from this stupid thing, but she actually _cares_ about the thing he said to her. And she's going to stick with that. And Dash didn't exactly believed what she said. Her power worked, to protect them, when their house blew up. But he was also there. Maybe there's something in, what she said to him.

„Okay. Copied that." Violet broke the silence.

„What do you exactly meant with that?" Dash asked back.

„You're not going to see me with Wilbur anymore. If is that what you want, don't have to depend on me." she crossed her arms.

She did this, to make him happier. And it made her happier. So this was actually feeling love, right? When you make someone happy.

Another thing what shooked Violet was that, when all of sudden, Dash hugged her. She felt it… _incredible_. She never got used to the feeling, but made her feel way better. All she wanted to do, is hold him, closer than she ever could. Even better, Dash felt it the same way..

 ** _A/N: I was listening to Elastigirl's theme song while writing this chapter… Crazy combination to be honest. I had this idea before one, so I gotta write it down. Under The Walls had ascene where Wilbur made things worster, and yeah, Dash is definitly hating on him. Wilbur too. So yeah, this was a thing to write, and make it_** ** _happen._**

 ** _ALSO IM FINALLY A 17 YEAR OLD BITCHY GIRL WHO WILL ALWAYA KEEP ON WRITING INCREDIBLES FANFIC RELATING TO VIOLET AND DASHIELL ROBERT PARR BECAUSE FUCKING WHY NOT?!_**


	9. Chapter 6 - The Way I Fell For You

**_Heart In Two – Series_**

 ** _Chapter 6 - The Way I Fell For You_**

„ _Need to have a little trust in me_

 _Just close your eyes and let me lead_

 _Follow me home_

 _To where the lonely ones roam"_ – Where The Lonely Ones Roam – Digital Daggers

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles 1-2, either the song!_**

 _A/N: I woke up after my workshift, and felt that I NEED to write this._

Violet, woke up earlier than usual. She opened her eyes up slowly, and looked out on her window. The sun was about to come up. She sighed, as she leaned back to her bed. Also, she felt really tired. It was real dark when she tryied to sleep, and now, almost the same darkness welcomed her. A strange feeling was with her, also. She didn't exactly remember how she fall asleep, the only thing she remembers was that, she was talking to Dash.

The moment she turned on her other side, she was about to freak out. It left her in shock. She saw him, next to her, sleeping. It was unusual. After all, this wasn't the first time they have slept together. **_(A/N: Guys, don't get any bad meaning :D )_** Violet shaked her head. She thought, it was a stupid dream. But when she opened her eyes again, she still saw him sleeping. Peacefully. It made her heart… _warm_? She didn't felt her stomach running around in circles, like last week, whenever she saw him. Instead, she tried to move a little closer and closer to him. She already felt his arms around her, so she slowly hugged him to herself. She just had to imagine, how it would feel, if he would slowly, move her arms around her neck. Her heart began to beat faster, and faster. She just looked and looked at him. Like it would end in any second. And it ended, unfortunatly.

Dash felt, how Violet hands are trying to get around him, and he slowly woke up to that feeling. It made his heart beat faster than usual. He was sure in things. Not all, but in a few, really sure. He was facing her. Her eyes looked into his. Nothing could break away this moment from them. The air stopped beetwen them, and the silence, seemed to be more muten down. Like, everything in this world would felt that, something is awakening beetwen them. Even thought, it would be more illegal, than being a superhero, and actually doing superhero work out here, in the trouble world. They could even save the world again, like back in the Normanisan Island, something started beetwen them. And nothing could break it in them.

„Good Morning…" Violet broke the silenece. She had a small smile on her face. And it made Dash smile.

 _I'm smiling because of her… It is even legal to feel this way about my… sister?!_ Dash asked himself, while looking at her beautiful face.

„Good Morning to you too…" Dash said.

Not even looking away for a second. The only thing he ever wants to look at, is her. He never thought he would admit it to himself, but he really finds her beautiful. He couldn't dare to say it to anyone. Never again.

„I'm really sorry…" Violet sighed.

She couldn't dare to look away from his blue eyes. She never found them breathtaking, but now, it seems like she forgot how to take any breath. She wants to speak her mind up to him, and hoping in that, he will understand, and willing to forgive her, because of her, being stupid.

„For what? You don't have any reason to say sorry." Dash said.

Her eyes started to get full of tears. Her heart was shattering on the inside. The sentence's, the thought's came up way fast, to speak them up. Instead of speaking, she hugged him closer. She held him. It made him suprised, but he felt amazing. Somehow, it made him believe in something.

„The way I acted like a child, after we came back from the Normanisan Island…" Violet whispered.

Dash's eyes widened open. It made sence now. But another thing came up in his heart. Cara was right about everything. The Normanisan Island started to made him believe, that they can be something other, they don't have to fight. They can make things right, even without that. And it made a misunderstood in his heart. His feelings, started to change towards her. And in a total different, and weird way.

„You know, I don't suppose to say it, but it really hurted me…" Dash admitted.

Yes, it left him broken. How he looked at her, and she dared to look away. Not even trying to say a single 'hello'. She was speechless, for days. Weeks. He thought, it will be stick forever. But now they are here. In eachother's arms. He felt her tears comming down from her eyes.

„I was weak about everything changing. I was scared of my powers. I didn't got used to control it. I was amazed by the way you can control your powers, and you're younger than me! I can't control mine, but whenever you need help from me, my powers are ready, and I'm not. It confused me a lot… You know? I can't understand this yet, but I try, at least…" Violet explainder.

He just looked at her. His heart were beating fast. Because of _her_. He wiped away her tears, while she fought with these feelings.

„Don't worry, Vi. It's over. It's in the past. We don't need to bring up past anymore. Let's live in the present. And we can worry later about things, when they become serious. Okay?" Dash asked.

„Okay. I trust you." Violet answered.

They smiled at eachother. Violet didn't know the way it made Dash's heart race faster and faster. How she made her way to his heart. It was all confusing to her. She wants to understand her feelings. But she was confused.

„Hey, Vi. Don't dare to not communicate with me for like another decade, because we slept together. Okay?" Dash asked again.

„I try, at least." Violet laughed while answering. „This wasn't the last time…" She muttered.

Dash's eyes snapped at Violet. He tryied to pretend he didn't hear her last sentence, but he did. He smiled at her. This was everything he ever needed. Her, to look up at.

 ** _A/N: I never thought of a scene to write where Dash actually falls for Violet. But here it goes. I go back to the time I left them, I promise! I just needed this to write because I was thinking of this for like a lot of time, and now I just had to write it!_**


	10. Chapter 7 – Fake Promises?

**_Heart In Two – Series_**

 ** _Chapter 7 – Fake Promises?_**

 _„I wish love was perfect as love itself_

 _I wish all my weaknesses could be hidden_

 _In a dream that can't come true_

 _I grew a flower that can't be bloomed"_ – Fake Love – BTS

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles 1-2, either the song!_**

 _A/N: You will definitly hate me after this chapter, and the next one too..._

Violet, kept smiling. All day through. She didn't know this feeling inside her, but didn't bother her. The way she just made her mind cross back to everything, what happened this morning. Her friends noticed it, but they thought it's all about Wilbur. Ann perfectly believed that Vi has a little crush on him. Cara was hoping in her version, to live. Even thought, she had a crazy vision of imagining Violet with someone. Violet was hoping to feel it soon, again.

„So, what happened?" Cara asked with a bright smile on her face.

„Come on, we all know." Ann sighed, while sitting in front of her friend.

„If not? I can break some rule, right?" Violet asked back. Her smile didn't seems to fade away.

„Were you out doing _superhero_ work?" Cara asked, whipsering that word.

It was obvious for them knowing that she's a super. Vi thought, their memory would be earsen, but since they have been proved, non telling any secret, they could keep their memory. They didn't have to earse, because they would gossip it out. Ann had something to hide away about her smile, it wasn't real. She was as depressed as Violet is, on the inside. She tried to cover her face with her bright red hair, like Violet did back in time, but now, Violet just pushes her hair back with a hairband. Like roles has changed.

„No. It's something better than that." Violet answered, while smiling.

„Oh my god, things worked out and you're dating with somebody?!" Ann asked while literally smashing the table.

Violet almost made a force field, but then, she controlled herself, whil holding her hands, into a fist. She sighed, then she finally realized, how her power works. Whenever something dangerous would happen, her power immediatly activates, and she can make force fields around someone who she _loves_. Her eyes has snapped, and the girls were scared. They didn't know to run, or scream. She cannot feel this.. She just cannot!

„I don't love him… I just can't love my own _brother_ …" Violet muttered the last word.

Like no one would hear it. Cara's head looked up fast. She heard the last word. Her smile grew bigger, and looked at her best friend. Violet was definitly scared of this, so she just left them, without answers.

„What was that for?" Ann asked, Cara.

That was the last thing Violet could hear from their conversation.

The time, she will see Wilbur, she will definitly make him go away. She remembered to Dash's request.

„ _I don't like Wilbur at all, we can agree in this. You know, I don't like it when you're with him."_

She asked herself all over again and again, why does she listen to this? She could just ignore it, if he wouldn't matter that much to her. She was walking, with her head down, and focused on those sentence's. It was about to come out of her mouth.

„What's up with the head down, Vi?" Wilbur asked.

The moment she heard his voice, her head was up again. She turned around, and faced him. He was not shortly behind her. If it wouldn't work today, she would do it again, tomorrow. She wanted to go home after school. That was mainly on her mind, after the sentence.

„I'm just thinking…" Violet answered.

Wilbur noticed, how she smiled after. It wasn't even an unknowed thing that Wilbur has feelings Violet. But he knew that, after now, Vi has someone other on her mind. And it's bothering him.

„Someone is on your mind?" Wilbur asked, again.

„Yeah, we can say it too." Violet answered, again. But her smile grew bigger and bigger.

Little did they know, this simple conversation would go with different dialouge in someone other's head, who thought, Violet would listen to him. Vi only heard a rushed sound, like something would fasten up. Her mind immediatly connected. She felt her heart shattering and breaking her heart. A tear started to come from her eyes.

„What did just happened?" Wilbur was confused.

„You are a problem!" Violet shouted.

„Tell me what I did, then!" Wilbur shouted back.

„He's jealous! I feel it! I'm different, and he wants to get together with me, but he thinks I have things for you. But I don't. I start to develop things for him, and he wants me to stop communating with you! That's all, you _freak_!" Violet finally spoke up her mind.

She wanted to run away. With tears in her eyes. All she could feel, the love she was losing. She was definitly sure that she will lose everything after this. She feels _love!_

„ _Dash_ is a freak!" Wilbur shouted it after her.

Violet turned around. Faced Wilbur again. The emotions in her, were burning up. She felt that, she's going to scream a big one. Her heart was burning in hate. The hate towards him was big. But she was also sure in something, what was about hitting him.

„You _are_ freak!" Violet screamed.

She used her force field in a different. It pushed him way away from her. It hurted her. She covered her mouth. She was a _monster_. She supposed to be a _superhero_! Save people, not hurt! All she could think, that she's going to cry herself out at the moment, she will finally enter to her room, all broken down, without explaining the whole situation. This was a ship she could get on, but all sailed, and swam away…

 ** _A/N: I definitly have other things in mind with Violet's word in the 3rd chapter, about the Truth or Dare one. I will show you how she fell for Dash in my series! Next one is all up to her. But all you can guess from these reactions, that she already loves him. Yeah, more to come ;)_**


	11. Chapter 8 – Hard To Collect The Pieces

**_Heart In Two – Series_**

 ** _Chapter 8 – Hard To Collect The Pieces_**

 _„Sweet despair feel you devour me_

 _Silently, oh won't you carry me_

 _Home"_ – I Surrender – Digital Daggers

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles 1-2, either the song!_**

 _A/N: You'all lucky to have this, because I've supposed to leave it with 7 chapter but honey, we don't play it like this!_

All Violet could do was, run. She kept running. She silently wished, she could use some speed, because the way she wants to get home is burning inside her. Tears were falling down from her cheek. She hated how she was, currently. Broke a promise, she didn't want to. But this is how life made it up to her.

Dash didn't exactly know the truth. The only thing he saw, was Violet talking to Wilbur. He hated him with full of his heart. He was really jealous of him. The way he got spend time with her, more and more. The way he can make him laugh, and hear that laugh, that incredible sound from her… How he is able to make her smile, and light up the world to him… Dash wasn't hiding away the fact, he wants to be that person, who would Violet fell for.

 _I'm in love with my own sister…?_

This was the question he kept asking from himself, without finding an answer. He felt _betrayed._ He believed in Violet's promise, but she didn't keep herself to do it. He was broken. But the one thing made him more broken, was Violet. He heard her crying. And maybe, he has to do something about this.

The only thing Violet was able to, not soon after she got home, was crying. She was just as broken, as he was. But she didn't know it. They didn't clear these infront of eachother. She wanted to destroy everything around her, making such as noises, to get attentions. But what attention she was craving for? On the inside, she just has to look at it, and finds the answer. She was sitting on her bed, trying to hold herself together, but she just cannot. That question kept running around in her head, like it was waiting for her to shout the answer. But she, just couldn't give her head what she wanted to do.

He walked, and he stopped at her door. The sound became stronger. He could made her cry? No. It's a stupid thought. The only thing what could make Vi cry was less than him. He sighed, then slowly opened the door.

Violet head has immediatly turned to the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, standing there. She jumped off from her bed, and ran to him. He was suprised, that the reaction from her, in this way, was pretty unexpected. She hugged him so close to her, like she would leave him forever.

„I'm sorry!" Violet cryied it out.

„You broke your promise, Vi…" Dash said, with a sad tone in his sentence.

„I didn't! I swear!" Violet's voice was full of sadness, and tears, of course.

„I saw you talking to him…" Dash tryied to get together his thoughts.

„I've hurted him with my force field at the moment he said that you are a freak… I have feelings, what cannot be explained! But these feelings, are…" Violet was cuten off.

Dash's mind was completly shaken up. His thoughts were frozen, all he could do, was believe her. Proving that, he believes in her, he just simply did an unexpected thing. _He kissed her_.

Violet's body shaken. Her feelings seemed to come together, and it all was for Dash. All the time, it was for him. The boy, who kept her heart warm with feelings. The unexpected, forbidden love. Felt better than ever could. It made her, really happy.

On the inside, she just felt her stomach goin around in circles. She expected those magical butterflies to come up, but it didn't happen to be here. It was _sickness_. She had the blame on herself. She kissed him back, but shortly after realizing, that her body isn't working together with her emotions, she just had to stop this. _Before it would go any further…_

The sanity seemed to grow everything out of her. She felt every power in her, and all of sudden, she broke the kiss. She wasn't ready for her feelings to let out. Actually, she was fighting with herself on the inside, and felt the air not comming all together to her. She wanted to cry again, for killing everything inside her.

„This… can never repeat itself." Violet broke the silence.

Dash's reality, seemed to fade away. He already lost the connection beetwen sanity and reality. These words, hurted him more than ever he imagined, it would. He seemed to be sure in one thing, and now he lost it.

„What?! But… Violet…" Dash tried to spoke up, but he just, couldn't.

The left out words from Violet sentence, were meant to be his. That her feelings towards him are getting stronger and stronger. Just, she dosen't know how to fight with it.

„I said what I said!" Violet shouted.

Like something would break inside, both of them. The feeling, killing both of them on the inside seems to be a forever last one. Because nothing like unrequested love, can kill a heart. But this wasn't an unrequested one, just didn't need now to happen.

It was all left here. Time seemed to make it a one thing. Violet's feelings were quickly changed, but Dash's not really. His love fowards his sister only grew. And it went like for 3 month… When they could feel eachother side by _side again_.

It all just bothered Violet, how rude her feelings went out, without saying a thing. But the most important thing to care about now is that, these feelings can live itself out, finally. And nothing can stop these feelings.

 ** _A/N: I made this chapter with the original 7th one. I wanted to end it with that. I even wrote Helen to that chapter! Just make it worster. I leave it unfinished, because I think I can do more and more with this series. I have to, and I can, I know! (I will post the supposed to be chapter also)_**


	12. Chapter 9 - Lead Me To More Danger

**_Heart In Two - Series_**

 ** _Chapter 9 - Lead Me To More Danger_**

 _"You're wearing nothing but my t-shirt_

 _Call me shallow but I'm only getting deeper, yeah_

 _Stay on the ground until your knees hurt" -_ Church - Chase Atlantic

 ** _Disclaimer: I dont own Incredibles 1-2, either the song!_**

 _A/N: Holy god. This chapter obviously uses age up! My first ever... smut_ _(to be. The reason why it's not, because of rate T)_

 _Two year later..._

Violet's neck was full, with hickey. She wouldn't dare to dream of going this far. She thought, this all will stop somewhere, but it hasn't stopped at all. When her friends saw her neck, all in red, they almost losed theirself.

If things would have turn differenter, she wouldn't stand infront of them, covering her neck with full of hickey. She feels how her cheeks are turning red. Just thinking back to what happened. This went further than anyone would ever thought.

It was one of those cold nights. And she just sat outside. Not caring with the cold. The only thing what kept her warm, was her thoughts. She always dare to think of him. The one she adored, the one she loved. Still, from the moment she realized the meaning of unconditional love. People would say that she's sick, and out of her mind, but she learnt to fight with this. Looking at the stars, and tryied to believe, how things was easy, from the start.

Dash stood close behind her. He was the one who thought mostly about making their relationship stronger. And it workes really well. They never thought it could happen. That they actually end up together. Like this.

„I like watching you, quietly." Dash said.

„You scared me!" Violet sighed.

„But you gotta admit that, you like it. Be honest with me, Vi." Dash said.

„I liked you from the start. Okay?" Violet asked.

Dash didn't really understand what she just said, but he was definitly sure, what she said was true. He just smiled at her. And it meant like a world for her. She finally admited to herself, that her feelings are pretty strong, since the moment he first kissed her. Even thought, that didn't happened weeks ago.

„This was the sentence I was hoping to hear from you, _babe_." Dash said, while she just laughed slowly.

She wasn't expecting to hear that nickname ever from him. But she loved it. It always forgets her about the bloodline relationship with him. She just smiled at him back, and pulled him closer to her.

„I like it whenever I hear a nickname from you. You make me forgot this dirty bloodline…" Violet sighed.

„I almost forgot it, thanks for reminding." Dash laughed.

Violet just turned her head, to kiss him. This time, it was differenter. They could even feel it. It was pressing feelings out from them. Made them feel the dangerous fire inside them. She sighed for a moment, while she felt this kiss going more and more…

„This is just the start…" Violet sighed.

"You think it, or know it?" Dash asked back.

They broke for a moment, to stare into eachother eyes. Like the most wildest fire running out, to burn down everything around it. They were thankful to every moment they got to have. And this was one of those, what will definitly change their relationship, forever.

Not slow after, they've continued it where they left it. They seemed to lose theirself within any minute. It was depending on the minutes.

Violet felt the soft touch on her skin, the slow move what she got from his hands, made her shiver. In a good way. She just didn't got used to this way of his touch. She let a small sigh out, what almost seemed to be more like a... moan. She sure found herself enjoy the way he touched her, the way she let him place his hands around her, like nobody can. Nobody, but him. She moved her hands slowly around his neck. She didn't really want to break their moment away, but she just felt like, this dosen't have to happen here...

"I hate to break it... But I think we should get inside..." Violet whsipered.

"Sorry, babe... I get so lost in you, like all the time. I actually forget where we are." Dash whispered.

She blushed. She didn't really got used to get nicknames. But this one, defintily be one what she wants to hear often.

After breaking away from eachother mouth, Dash was the first one to stand up. He held her hand, then helped her get up. But Violet didn't seem to let his hand go that fast. Didn't want to, actually. And Dash enjoyed every minute of it.

But even before they could get inside, he stopped. Just thoughts ran through his mind. What is supposed to happen. He turned back, and faced his beautiful girlfriend. Violet had a shy smile on her face. She waited for him to move. The last thing Dash wants to do is to hurt her. He wasn't sure in a thing.

"Is... something wrong?" Violet asked.

"I just..." Dash started. "Don't wanna hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me...?" Violet asked again.

He stepped closer to her. He still held her hand. He just had to look at her, and his words, were gone. She made him speechless. That was a definition of beauty.

"I love you more than anything, that's why..." Dash said.

"I love you too... And nothing will change it..." Violet said.

With all of sudden, she jumped on him. He moved his hands, to hold her. She looked down at his eyes. Her smile was widener. He leaned up to kiss her. This was everything they needed. Eachother. And they were sure in these feelings.

He didn't hesitate to use his power at that second. He never want to let her go. He wants to hold her in his arms, always. Their kiss gotten way faster, way sensitive, way deeper. Their feelings made this out of them. To be more powerful.

She was still in his lap. She wouldn't dare to go anywhere. They both enjoyes this situation. He slowly moved his head, targetting her neck. She seemed to enjoy this. Just tryied to hold her moans back. Didn't want to, because she would be loud all the way. Then she felt a small pain in her neck.

"W-what did you d-do?" Violet asked silently.

"Nothing to worry about, babe... Just left something, for people to know that you belong to someone... to me..." Dash answered.

He kissed her again. Slowly, he moved on the top of her. And everything, seemed to fade into the night...

 ** _A/N: I have to stay in T. I can't do anything more. That hickey scene tho. Was in my mind actually for a long time to write out. And that song is the anthem for my little ship! More to come I swear;)_**


	13. Chapter 10 - Piano Solo And Dare

**_Heart In Two - Series_**

 ** _Chapter 10 - Piano Solo And Dare_**

" _My reflection in your eyes_

 _I hope it's always like the day we met_

 _Like the flames that burn without a sound_

 _I hope you kiss me like it's our last" -_ Forever Young - Blackpink

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Incredibles 1-2, either the song._**

 _A/N: This is still sets in the aged up zone. I think we're gonna continue from there. I watched Corpse Bride the other night and felt a sudden urge to work on this._

It still has been 2 year, since that night. The night, what changed everything in their night. Things always went as they planed it. Nothing could get them away from it. Until, one afternoon. One afternoon, what supposed to be a chilling one.

It was obvious in Violet's head, that this will lead to more bond and more opening up. 2 year together. And it feels like it could be the normal way. She really got used to it. But always at the edge of failing in front of her parents. Their parents. Since supers became legal again, and they got older, they could some bad guy on their own. Even in their superhero form, everybody knew that they are siblings.

Whenever it crossed Violet's thought, it always made her stomach flip one time. She took one breath, and the pain went away. It was nothing, from now on. It didn't bother her anymore. But one thing still does.

It's been 2 year, (correctly, 2 year and 1 month) since they have decided to be together, and make their relationship even stranger, but better. And they still didn't made a way to tell it to their parents. The biggest fight of all. Sure, they have handled fights, because what relationship goes without any fight? They fight crime sometimes, punches those bad guys away, and protecting their home. But they can't let their feelings out.

Dash was also clear in this. He sure had thought of this, much more, than Violet did. Whenever, it crosses his mind, he has the picture, of the 14 year old Violet asking him on a dare. A dangerous dare. His life was a whole danger, but in the end, it was really worth it. Even thought, it's bad, he found the love... of his life.

Violet dared him, to kiss her in front of their parents. And of course, he didn't complete his dare. Yet. He always finds himself wondering to what would happen. Obviously, nothing good. Really. Why would it go good?

There was one time, when Violet sat all in front of her old piano, and made some music, on all of her own. She just randomly pressed the buttons, and had all of the thoughts together focusing on, making it differenter. But this time, she had one sound stuck in her mind.

One night, on this week, she watched a move during working on some homework. She focused, then tried to make it happen, but she failed.

"Does my slight appearance distracts you?" Dash laughed.

"Very funny, sweetheart." Violet sighed.

"What are you working on, this time, Mozart?" Dash asked, again.

"Just listen, try to say where it is from!" Violet answered, again.

She began to play. And this time, it came together. The passion, she tried to push foward the piano, worked well.

He watched her. Simply. The way she focused, amazed him. Everytime, she does something what amazes him, it's something new, and fierce. He knew the sound, he remembered. He just smiled. At her.

"Violet, it's an obvious answer. _Corpse Bride_. And to be more obvious, _Victor's Piano Solo_." Dash said.

"Oh man, you know me that well." Violet laughed.

She just made that clear in her mind. Whenever Dash is around, her skills are ready to work. Her superpower worked because of him. Now her musican skills worked again, because of him. And the way she looked into his eyes, is always something, what will always be their lovely look.

"Have you done anything besides trying to play that soundtrack?" Dash asked.

"Thinking, only." Violet sighed.

"About what, sweetheart?" Dash asked again.

"Look. I know we both hate when this comes up, but haven't you thought of telling mom and dad about this whole situation?" Violet asked.

She was nerveous. Shy. Anxious. And way too depressed about this. But this had to come out. This is the topic, what they could never get over with it. Every couple had a toppic, they could never let go.

"Vi... sweetie... It always crosses my mind. Every single day. I can't go to sleep without thinking of stepping in front of mom and dad, saying that there went something different, and you are the one I love the most in my life. I can't wake up without the thought of knowing how much they will hate me. More than anything. They could think to anything about this, because they don't know the things we do! My love, I would be the happiest person to even have little chance, to shout out to the world that you are the one I love, and there's nothing wrong about it!" Dash explained.

And it made Violet... cry. She bursted out. It touched her. And she wasn't ready for it. She never expectes long messages from him, like this, but this had everything in it, what she ever needed to get.

"God damn it, I love you soo much, and nothing could break that." Violet sighed.

"I made your emotions this down? Geez, Vi. I don't wanna get use to it." Dash said.

"And you know how to ruin a perfect moment. That's it, I'm done!" Violet laughed.

Dash pulled her closer. Pulling her into a hug. This was simple, but made their contact instant stronger, and a click.

"You know that I love you soo much and I never loved anyone like this." Dash said.

"And you bringed it back." Violet winked.

She leaned up, to steal a kiss. And they have clicked, like, forever and ever. They have their whole life to think about how and much... But little did they know, that someone knew all about this?

Helen Parr stood hands crossed, in the door way. This wasn't the first time ever she saw them. But since it wasn't the first time, all she could do was watch them silently, and wait for them to tell it. Deep inside, she hoped for it to never come. She never wanna hear it loud. A real small smile appears on her face also. She can't hide some fact away. And life, went on "normal" again, as she saw them breaking free from each other.

 ** _A/N: YES. HELEN IS HERE. Okay, I chill. I had to write Helen to my fanfic at least one time. I have one other idea with Helen to work out. The original end was having Helen as a starring guest. But this time, it won't end. We also have a lot of time to think about it._**


	14. Chapter 11 - Time's Up?

**_Heart In Two - Series_**

 ** _Chapter 11 - Time's Up?_**

" _Hold me now 'til the fear is leaving_

 _I am barely breathing_

 _Crying out_

 _These tired wings are falling_

 _I need you to catch me"_ \- Hold Me Now - Red

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles 1-2, either the song._**

 _A/N: So when you read this chapter I won't have any problem, but currently Im fighting with my own self again, after 3 year in the fandom... Oh, with aging up, Im definitly using it._

"So you tell me you haven't speak a word to them?" Cara asked.

Violet shaked her head. It really suprised her best friend. Cara sat in front of her. A little space beetwen them. There was that one little thing what held the space. A test... A pregnancy test.

This wasn't what she had in her mind. To wait for the result. With her best friend. In a bad situation of dating. She bit her lip, while letting a small sigh out.

"Ann knows it. I know it. That's not even all. Even my parents found it out a year ago, damn girl!" Cara said.

"It's different... still." Violet said.

"Well, different is great. But look. If this comes out in the way we don't want to. You have to talk to your parents." Cara sighed.

The silent sat beetwen them. Then the minutes slowly passed. Neither of them wanted to take a peek at the test. Cara left it to Violet. It was her thing to do. She took a breath then slowly moved her hand to turn the test in her direction.

 _It was positive._

At that moment, Violet hand frozen down, her face turned white. Really pale. And almost forgot how to breath. She was trying to save herself from having a panic attack.

"This means you gotta figure out a way to talk to your parents..." Cara said.

"Time's up... Supergirl." Violet sighed.

"But damn girl, you two are dating for like two year and one time you forget to use protection? Insane." Cara sighed.

"Quit from it. Okay?" Violet stopped her.

And from that moment, things were about to change, real bad.

 _One Day Later_

Violet sat depressed. She didn't speak up about it. She refused to talk about it. Didn't even cared with the fact, that Cara tell it to Ann. And Ann kept it quit. She couldn't handle the fact. That it's ending soon. She was 17. And this all is getting worster. She didn't even make up a way to let it out to Dash... She has to.

 _Three Day Later_

Helen catched Violet's depressing look. It bothered her. Something made her depressed, and she wants to find it out.

She waited until late night. Violet was downstairs. The TV light kept her awake, slightly. Tryied not to care about the pain in her stomach. It was a little pain.

"You are still awake, sweetie?" Helen asked.

Violet's eyes widened up. No way. She didn't want this to happen. Not now. She can't escape. Easy, girl... It can be all turned around, maybe.

"I can't sleep." Violet sighed.

"I saw you being all down today. And the other days. What happened?" Helen asked, again.

Violet's heart seemed to skip beats. This can't happen now. She was really scared. All of the upcomming words could lead to telling the truth. And she dosen't want to do it without Dash. It's their thing to do, together.

"I don't know how to tell it, mom..." Violet started. "You better sit down."

"Did he break your heart? Is this why you are down? And about that? I am so sure in that you are seeing someone, but I'm not sure how long or how strong is this relationship to you." Helen said.

"Mom, you really know me." Violet sighed. "He didn't break my heart. I'm just... Something happened."

"Bad, I assume..." Helen sighed.

"I'm really sorry... To dissapoint you." Violet was scared.

All down. Depressed. And she felt how her tears are comming down. Again. Her emotions are controlling her.

"What? Honey, you can't do it. You are unable to do it. Now. Go on and tell me what happened. We can find a way to fix it. There's always a way." Helen tryied to cheer her up.

It seemed to work a little. Violet felt a little calmer. She took one long breath, then faced her mother. She was still scared of the upcomming. It always scary, when you let the truth speak out from you.

"I'm... I'm... pregnant..." The words, have finally slipped out of her mouth.

Helen, wasn't sure in what she feel. But she was scared as her daughter was. She was even more scared. She knew who the child is from.

"Does he know...?" Helen asked, silently.

"You are the third to know..." Violet answered.

"I assume the first two are Ann and Cara." Helen said.

"You are right." Violet sighed. "I know I should talk to him but... It's hard, mom. You know? I'm afraid of his reaction. What if he throws me out? I'm also sure in this, he will!" Violet said.

"Go. Tell him. Now. I will wait here." Helen sighed.

Violet face turned to give a confusing look to her mother. But Helen just smiled at her. Violet wasn't sure in what she meant with this, but Helen, is in sure with the news. First handed.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Better. Wait up, I have to do this." Helen stood up, and left Violet, alone.

Violet's heart started to beat faster, at the moment, when Helen walked down, again. But she wasn't alone. Her eyes widened up, when she saw Dash next to her. She was speechless. Helen knew it all... And didn't say a word.

"Mom... You know it?!" Violet screamed.

 ** _A/N: Cliffhanger. Hehe. I never knew I wi find myself writing another chapter like this. But I will give a sequel to this series. Im obsessed with it, already. Hehe._**


	15. Chapter 12 – Truth Told

_**Heart In Two – Series**_

 _ **Chapter 12 – Truth Told**_

„ _It's my fate_

 _Don't smile to me_

 _Lie to me_

 _Because I can't get closer to you_

 _There's no name you can call me"_ – The Truth Untold – BTS

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Incredibles 1-2, either the song!**_

 _A/N: I watched Incredibles the other day… I had to write it._

Violet stood over there. All frozen down. And literally scared. She wasn't clear in a thing, but in one thing, pretty sure. She will make it end.

„What do you mean by knowing, and what?" Dash asked.

„Guys, come on!" Helen sighed. „I know it, okay?"

„It's all strange to realize even…" Violet sighed.

„Of course, you picked the pieces together." Dash said.

„What? Now I don't understand again." Violet crossed her arms together.

„I saw you two together. Back. Years ago. I didn't want to make a thing about it, then I saw you two again and I was waiting for the moment when one of you will actually break out. Then either of you did. For a while. Then both of you broke." Helen explained.

„What do you mean by both of us?" Violet asked. „What did you tell to mom?" Violet turned to Dash. She still had one thing to tel him.

„That was ages ago, Vi. Quit over it." Dash sighed. „Tell me, why did mom at 2am woke me up, to see you, because you have something to tell. I'm listening."

„After you." Violet laughed, softly.

„Gosh, you women…" Dash sighed. „Mom overheard a conversation with one of my friend, talking about taking you out the other day, then I talked about you to mom, not trying to cover you up. Then she realized it, and I was helpless. I was scared as hell.

Violet couldn't help, but smile. Everythime she heard him talking about him, specially sweet things, her heart warmed. More than anything could ever warm it up. And this was the moment, when their mother realized it too. And there's nothing to do about it.

„Okay, I'm coming…" Violet took one long breath. „I'm pregnant."

Dash didn't exactly know what he feel at that moment. He was in shook, but also, he was happy. And now the things are coming up to make it all better for them. It was making it even more happier.

„Oh my gosh…" Dash spoke up, finally.

„I'm sorry…" Violet said, while she looked down.

She was pretty sad, about this, after all. She wasn't really ready being a mother, either he was ready to be a father. It was all complicated. Anything could come up.

„What?" He walked over to her. „Don't you even dare to say anything like this!"

„So you aren't even angry, even for a little?" She asked.

„Not even a little." He answered.

„Okay guys, you look cute and all, but not in front of me, please." Helen broke their peaceful moment.

„You just made me confess my pregnancy, that's the least thing I deserve, mom." Violet sighed.

„It's even all strange to me, honey. I still need time…" Helen said.

„Time for what?" Dash asked.

„To accept this." Helen answered.

These were the hardest words ever, slipping out of her mouth. She never supposed to say it. Accepting their kids relationship? What kind of a mother she is? Not original, but… _super_.

They couldn't even handle the fact, that their mother is even trying to accept this. They didn't have a word against it. It was the least thing, they could do for their own mother. But how to continue, was the biggest question, from now on.

But life went on harder, than they could imagine it. Mostly, for Violet.

A month after, from finally getting the most supporting words ever from their parents, Violet's best friend, Cara, died in a car crash. It was unbelievable, for her. Cara was one of the most careful driver she ever knew! It all made a hard time on her pregnancy, from that moment on.

In her second month, she was about to say goodbye, to Cara. She was standing right next to Ann. All in black. With tears in the eyes. It wasn't a good time. Never will be. She didn't even know how life will go on without her. Cara was the first person she told everything, and now, she took all the secrets away with her, to heaven.

Third month was one of the roughest one's. They have decided to move away from Metroville. Everyone knew them there. They needed a new place, thinking about those two's relationship, what was still a little issue to fix. Everything, was about to come in place.

Fourth month was about a lot of self depression, specially, as always, for Violet. She found out, that they're having twins. And it comes with lot more power and effort, than they ever could think about. This month, was even more heart breaker than the one, with realizing that Cara is officially, gone.

Fifth month was the fast one. Ann came and spend a lot of time at their new house, helping a lot to Violet. All Vi could think about was naming on of her twin after Cara. And finally, they could agree on something. Smile could finally was visible on Violet's face.

Sixth month was about birhtday's. Violet was turning 17, and Dash was turning 14. They left rough years behind their back, and finally focusing on being happy together, with all of the support from their family and friends, as they fought for it, after the hard years.

Seventh month was about getting ready, to be more happier. It was their month. They have been together for over 3 year. Long, 3 year. And already getting their incredible love children. What they never really expected this soon, but they know, they have it all written. Everything was perfect, they were waiting for the moment, to finally meet up with their children.

Eight month was the last one. Due to Violet's depression session, and part of teenage pregnancy, a month earlier, the world, could welcome the new children. Caroline and Mark. And finally, the long sadness, faded away…

 _ **To be continued?**_

 _ **A/N: I had a hard time about this. I was about to doa separate chapter for Cara's death. If you read My Past Is Haunting Me, you realize it. And yeah, it's strange… Another Author's Note will be up next week.**_

 _ **KWesker, out…**_


	16. Author's Note 2 - Goodbye?

Hey guys, it's KWesker for one last time until I do a comeback.

I'm having a serious writers block at the moment. I'm able to continue working on my novel, what's a big word because I don't always have time for it. I wanna focus on that first.

Also, I'm out of the fandom. As you could see it, I don't have any interest in the Incredibles fandom, but since the digital version is out I will watch it again with my friends thanks to digitality, maybe I will have ideas to continue this series because oh my god! It's my most readed stuff. I can't believe it. We're almost hitting 10K read! 10K READER!!!!! I'm screaming.

If I get some inspiration during my Autumn break I will definitly work on something special. Because I know I can thank my life to Incredibles at one part. And that will never be able to take away from me. I love working on my novel, and freshly reading back my first part of that novel to refresh the memories to the sequel. I wanna publish the novel because I worked real hard, also... mainly inspired by this series. (My first novel got written during working on this series also.)

Guessing, I have to start ending typing. I have one chapter to publish next week. Kindda like a what if stuff. Like, I had to do things different if I would publish that. Since I want that out too, I guess I publish that too.

 _Until then, KWesker is out!_


	17. Deleted Chapter (BONUS) - Chapter 7

_**Heart In Two – Series**_

 _ **Chapter 7 – The Way It Became Stronger**_

„ _Right now, I'm in a state of mind_

 _I wanna be in like all the time_

 _Ain't got no tears left to cry"_ – No Tears Left To Cry – Ariana Grande

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles 1-2, either the song!**_

Dash didn't exactly know the truth. The only thing he saw, was Violet talking to Wilbur. He hated him with full of his heart. He was really jealous of him. The way he got spend time with her, more and more. The way he can make him laugh, and hear that laugh, that incredible sound from her… How he is able to make her smile, and light up the world to him… Das wasn't hiding away the fact, he wants to be that person, who would Violet fell for.

 _I'm in love with my own sister…?_

This was the question he kept asking from himself, without finding an answer. He felt _betrayed._ He believed in Violet's promise, but she didn't keep herself to do it. He was broken. But the one thing made him more broken, was Violet. He heard her crying. And maybe, he has to do something about this.

He walked, and he stopped at her door. The sound became stronger. He could made her cry? No. It's a stupid thought. The only thing what could make Vi cry was less than him. He sighed, then slowly opened the door.

Violet head has immediatly turned to the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, standing there. She jumped off from her bed, and ran to him. He was suprised, that the reaction from her, in this way, was pretty unexpected. She hugged him so close to her, like she would leave him forever.

„I'm sorry!" Violet cryied it out.

„You broke your promise, Vi…" Dash said, with a sad tone in his sentence.

„I didn't! I swear!" Violet's voice was full of sadness, and tears, of course.

„I saw you talking to him…" Dash tryied to get together his thoughts.

„I've hurted him with my force field at the moment he said that you are a freak… I have feelings, what cannot be explained! But these feelings, are…" Violet was cuten off.

Dash's mind was completly shaken up. His thoughts were frozen, all he could do, was believe her. Proving that, he believes in her, he just simply did an unexpected thing. _He kissed her_.

Violet's body shaken. Her feelings seemed to come together, and it all was for Dash. All the time, it was for him. The boy, who kept her heart warm with feelings. The unexpected, forbidden love. Felt better than ever could. It made her, really happy.

„I belive you, Vi." Dash said it. After their kiss.

„I'm so happy that you actually believe in me…" Violet said.

Her mind was frozen, and happy. Their kiss, was everything they could imagine…

It was all left here. Time seemed to make it a one thing. Violet's feelings were quickly changed, but Dash's not really. His love fowards his sister only grew. And it went like for 3 month… When they could feel eachother side by side again.

All Violet could think about was this. How supportive Cara was. How strange Ann was. How mistery the life became for her. Now, she can control her powers. But the way her powers became activated was a thing, she couldn't believe, still. She was outing, looking at the stars, and tryied to believe, how things was easy, from the start.

„I like watching you, quietly." Dash said.

„You scared me!" Violet sighed.

„But you gotta admit that, you like it. Be honest with me, Vi." Dash said.

„I liked you from the start. Okay?" Violet asked.

Dash didn't really understand what she just said, but he was definitly sure, what she said was true. He just smiled at her. And it meant like a world for her. She finally admited to herself, that her feelings are pretty strong, since the moment he first kissed her. Even thought, that didn't happened weeks ago.

„This was the sentence I was hoping to hear from you, _babe_." Dash said, while she just laughed slowly.

She wasn't expecting to hear that nickname ever from him. But she loved it. It always forgets her about the bloodline relationship with him. She just smiled at him back, and pulled him closer to her.

„I like it whenever I hear a nickname from you. You make me forgot this dirty bloodline…" Violet sighed.

„I almost forgot it, thanks for reminding." Dash laughed.

„Now even random people will get why I love _Flowers In The Attic_ that much." Violet said.

„Excuse me, what did you say?" Dash asked.

„After you, obviosly." Violet answered.

„I heard it, this time." Dash laughed.

Violet just turned her head, to kiss him. This time, it was differenter. They could even feel it. It was pressing feelings out from them. Made them feel the dangerous fire inside them. She sighed for a moment, while she felt this kiss going more and more…

„This is just the start…" Violet sighed.

Little did they know… Their secret wasn't safe anymore beetwen them… It was all out. No other knew this, than the woman, who gave life to both of them. Time passed that much, that the waiting was over. Dash completed his dare, half part, what he promised to Violet.

Helen stood over there, with her arms crossed. She didn't exactly know what she felt. Her emotions were strong about hating, and disgust. The same time. She couldn't believe what happened out there. She could even cry. This wasn't the future, she wanted for them to have. She could just go and stop the moment beetwen them, but she didn't know what to think.

„We have company, Vi… _Stop!_ " Dash spoke up.

He had a short eyecontact not sure after, with their mother. This was a thing, they wanted to leave. Violet slowly turned her head over, and it made her breath lose. She couldn't find any way to breath. They had company. And got caught…

„This wasn't exactly the way I wanted this to turn out…" Violet whispered.

The door finally opened. The last thing Helen wanted to do was to walk out to meet up with them, in this way. But she had to. It was all on nothing from this moment…

„We need to talk, right now!" Helen said.

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **A/N: It's 10PM, I've finsihed with the most big ass cliffhanger ever! You can hate me after all, the sequel will come out later. Sorry guys, now I leave!**_


End file.
